5: Shades of White, Shades of Red
by WIWJ
Summary: The baby's here! Takes place after risk and resilence. Please read and review. I need help with the sixth and final story in the series! PLEASE!
1. You're supposed to leave

She slowly made her way around the corner, dragging her wet shoes against the black mat that lined the lobby. She could still hear Woody's pleas in her head.

_Please Jordan be careful. I don't want you to fall. You have to think about these things now. _He'd rubbed his hands down her arm when he said it, like it was **that** keeping him up at night and not the pregnancy horror stories he'd been reading. She'd blown him off, but here she was, doing what he said. Damn he knew how to play her, she snickered to herself.

"Jordan! What the hell are you doing here? It's called maternity **leave, **not maternity 'keep showing up'." Garret put up a protective arm in front of her as if she was about to tip over. He watched her feet step off the mat and onto the tile floor of the hall."Make sure you wipe your feet, it's slippery." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just as gigantic and uncomfortable at home as I am here. At least here there's entertainment." She let him lead her to the couch in her office. She imagined it buckling underneath her as she pulled her scarf off across her pregnant body.

"Does your husband know you're here?" He asked nervously. He was getting on her nerves now.

"No Garret, I burrowed under the fence after the nightly head count." She pulled off her gloves with a vengeance. "I left him a message."

Garret was about to admonish her again when he heard clomping steps from the lobby.

"All right where is sh- ?" Jordan clamped her mouth closed as his last word turned into an unsteady sound "hhheeee!" As if he'd planned it for effect, Woody Hoyt came crashing and sliding around the corner, his arms flailing frantically.

"Honey?" She called sweetly, as he caught himself on a chair. "Please be careful. I don't want you to fall."

"Cute Jordan, cute." His head was shaking back and forth frantically. He shot a warning look at Garret, who took that as his out and slipped through the door. "Do you know what you do to me? Do you know?" She tossed her head back as he grabbed her elbow and walked her to the window. "Do you see that, Jordan? Snow. Lots of snow. My very pregnant wife calls the front desk of the police station, not my line mind you, not my cell, the main line, to leave a message for me. She says she's bored and needs to go out for a while."

"Woods," She put up hand to stop him.

" No, no Jordan wait, I'm just getting to the good part! Then she ends the message with 'don't worry about me'.'" He turned her back to the couch, sat her down and kneeled in front of her. "What, in the entire time I have known you, would lead me to believe that I did not have to worry about you?" She put her hand on his cheek. He was out of breath.

"Are you done?" He cupped his hand over hers.

"Yes." His breathing slowed a little.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Jordan-!" He started to protest again but stopped when he took in her words. "Wait, I'm what?" He took his hand off hers.

"You heard me." She smiled.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"No." She said leaning in and kissing him.

"Please?" He breathed as her lips grazed off of his. She shook her head. He sighed, turning her body lengthwise on the couch and propping her feet up.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Lily exclaimed, wandering through the door, hands full.

"Lily! Just the girl I wanted to see." Woody stood up and took the stack of files she was carrying. "I'll put these on your desk." He said quickly, nodding towards Jordan. "I need **you** to stay **here** and make sure that **she** does not go out in **that**." He pointed from her to the chair to Jordan to the snowy window. Lily gave him a look, a 'you expect me to stop her' look. "She's not supposed to be walking around. She's supposed to be resting. She's supposed to be taking her blood pressure every three hours and she's supposed to be at home and not driving around in the Boston Blizzard of '07."

"Got it." Lily told him, not looking at all like she got it.

"I have," he looked at his watch. "Five hours left. People get panicky the first snow." He turned towards Lily when he said this as if it was special knowledge. "They've all but shut us down next door. Lu and I are over in the 16th precinct today. They need all the help that they can get." He looked pleadingly at his wife. "Please Jordan, please, do what you're supposed to do until I come get you. No crypt-no trace-no autopsy-just rest?"

"Come up for air, Honey." She said patting his arm. "I'll be a good girl." He kissed the top of her head, handed Lily back the files he offered to take care of, and hurried back out the door.

"Be careful!" She yelled after him as he whisked by the windows.

"Always." His voice faded as he rounded the corner and back out into the lobby.

"Wow." Lily said sitting on the edge of Jordan's desk.

"Yeah, he's um.. a little intense lately." Jordan nodded.

"Yeah," Lily smiled at her friend. "How are you?"

Jordan stretched out her back and smoothed her hands down over her abdomen. "**We** are good."

"Your pressure's staying down?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Woody's is going up, but mine is down." She shook her head again at her husband. "He's freaking out."

"It was scary, Jordan." Lily told her quietly. "It scared him." Jordan nodded. "It scared all of us."

"It's better now." She assured her friend softly. "I'm on medicine, its fine."

"It wasn't that long ago Jordan." Lily sighed.

Lily had been there when Jordan had a seizure in Trace, crashing to the ground like a rag doll, eyes rolling back into her head. She'd seen the look on Woody's face a he'd dropped to the floor next to her. It was Bug who'd figured it out first taking her blood pressure, his eyes going wide at the results.

Lily had been the one who called the ambulance, and then driven behind it. She sat with Woody in the waiting room while he hyperventilated into a lunch bag and threw up in the trash can. Jordan missed all of that. It was _unsettling_ to her when the doctor told her she was eclamptic, a worrisome complication, but to Woody, his whole world had _actually_ crashed to the ground.

"I know. I'll be good. Nicer." She thought about how she had harassed him last night when he talked about naming the baby Hannah after his mother. Jordan had nixed Emily, she couldn't put her daughter in those legendary shoes

_Hannah Emilia_, he said softly_. "Close, but with out the expectation?" _

"I_ don't think so"_

"_Why not this one, Jordan?" He'd looked hurt. _

"_It's too old fashioned, Woods". _She'd pretended to toss that out with out thought, but she had silently thought to her daughter, '_that's your name.'_

"He's only got four more weeks. Then he can obsess about the baby's health." She smiled.

"The baaabeee!" Lily squealed moving forward and putting her hands on Jordan's belly. "I cant' believe it's almost time!"

"Not soon enough" Jordan groaned. "My back hurts, my feet hurt, my head hurts and I'm bored out of my mind. Did I mention my back hurts?"

"Well this oughta help with the bored part, Luv." Nigel strolled in, leaned forward and kissed Jordan on the cheek. "It's our current unsolved mystery." He moved a chair from the wall making it into a bedside table and dropped the file. "It'll give you something to do." He flipped the phone off it's cradle and hit intercom. "We'll give you the play by play. You can be the virtual ME. Bug? Can you hear us?"

"Loud and clear. How you doing, Jordan?" The message had spread fast, she thought. They must have all heard Woody's anxiety attack a few moments ago.

"I'm good, Bug." She answered back grinning ear to ear. Nigel looked up at her waiting for his praises. "You are my hero. My absolute hero."

"I won't tell, Woody." Nigel shook his head, wrinkling up his nose. Jordan shot him a crooked smile as he shot out the door and down to autopsy. Jordan lifted her eyebrows excitedly at Lily.

"You don't have to sit here." She said softly looking at the chair. "I'm fine, work." Lily gave her a withering 'what about Woody' look. "I'm fine. The guys are here." She gestured to the phone. "Come back in an hour; watch me check my pressure, that's all he really needs." Did she say he? She meant her, right? It was still her blood pressure wasn't it?

"Okay Jordan, file number ch877, Thomas Quentin Bennerly." Nigel's voice came roaring from the phone.

"Oo! Woody told me about this one. It's the guy found on the bus right. GSW to the back?"

"Yes indeed!" Nige answered. She looked at Lily who was shaking her head on the way out the door. This was gonna be fun.


	2. milk bread and eggs

Four weeks, he thought to himself. Four more weeks. Then he could let his guard down a little, focus on his new family. He had three weeks paternity leave. He wouldn't have to worry about every step that Jordan took. No dangerous calls, no scary collapses, just them together at home with their daughter for three weeks. But today, he was on the wrong side of town following a BPD snow plow around from school to school as they let classes out early. He hated beat work, it was tedious. Part of him wanted a good juicy homicide right now, the other part of him wanted to take his wife home, put her to bed and check her blood pressure ten times a night.

Since Sydney had gotten him'the idiot cuff', as his friend called it, and had shown him how to use the little thing, he found himself waking up from a sound sleep to check her. Jordan, for her part, had started sleeping right through it. He had tried to okay with everything at first; wanting her to be able to work, carefully, for as long as she felt she could. He wasn't going to be one of 'those guys'.

Then, in the middle of their usual routine, his life flashed before him in a eleven blurry hours. Her first night back from the hospital, Jordan had found him asleep in a pile of pregnancy books. He now knew every warning sign for everything that could ever go wrong during pregnancy and childbirth. He hadn't slept through the night since. He was also more than relieved that Jordan wanted an epidural, especially since he'd gone to childbirth class alone.

'_Too many pregnant people making odd noises'_, she had said when he asked her again to go to what she was calling pregnant women's AA. _'My name is Susan, and I'm having a baby.' 'HISUSAN!"_ She'd mocked. Right now, he just wanted to be with her or at least in his own precinct right across the street from her.

"Come on, come on! It's just snow, People!" He shouted to no one, watching panicky drivers swerve and stop repeatedly in a mad dash to by milk, bread and eggs. "We get it every year, remember?"


	3. games for snow days

"Gosh," Jordan glanced towards her big office window. "It's really coming down out there guys."

"Yeah," Bug said through the phone line. "It's supposed to be a big one. I brought some extra clothes. I also got some bread, milk and eggs just in case."

"Why do people do that?" Nigel asked him

"To be prepared." Bug said a little too defensively

"Why those three things though?" He continued. "Does snow make people want to have French toast or something?"

Jordan smiled, looking out the window again, trying not to worry about Woody, before blowing out a breath. She cursed her pregnancy hormones for the constant feeling that Woody was in eminent danger. She was the wife of a homicide detective, a snow day was the least cause for her concern. She arched her back a little trying to get comfortable, rubbing the sore spots with her palms. If nothing else she wanted him here to do that for her.

"Okay so," She said getting back to work after she had massaged the tension out of her over worked muscles. "We know he got on somewhere in New York. No ID, no luggage. Nige, what was the TOD on him?"

"Ahh, Between 10-16 hours." He answered. "So he was dead most of the ride." She shook her head. "No one smelled this? I mean, he couldn't have been all that fresh."

"Jordan you have obviously never 'gone Greyhound."

"Okay, okay. So no blood on the seat, no.." She stopped for a minute. "Residue and prints?"

"No prints on him or the seat. Gun powder residue on him and small amounts on the seat." Bug reported.

She thought for a moment.

"Typical pattern on the seat? Consistent with our theory?" She mumbled.

"Hold on there, Jordan. The photos show.. eh.. not much .Woody's CSI guy could use some more photography lessons. But never fear, it was my call, and I take my own pics." She listened to him rummage. "We got a strange pattern here, Jordan."

She smiled. "Smaller than expected?"

"She's figured it out, Nige." She heard Bug say in warning voice. "You can't put one over on Jordan."

"Smaller and smeared."

_Smeared from his body_, thought Jordan. "He was already dead when he got on the bus." She said conclusively.

"You're making us look bad, Luv."

"She's making you look bad." She heard Bug quip. "I'm just listening." Then quieter, "Damn."

_You can't put one over on, Jordan_. Something was not right. Jordan thought. She looked around quickly for signs of Lily before dropping her feet to the floor. This was way too easy.

"Hey guys." She said innocently. "I'm gonna use the lady's room."

She cautiously and slowly walked down the hall to where they were. She was right, she glanced in at them. The autopsy table was empty; they were using it to play poker. Nige had a copy of the file sitting out next to him. She swung the door open. "It's not nice to lie to pregnant women." She announced folding her arms across her disappearing chest. Bug smiled a little at the way her arms just rested on top of the baby. "You already know what happened to him."

"We were just trying to make you feel better, Luv." Nigel said grinning sheepishly.

"Thanks." She almost meant it, it was a nice gesture. She meandered into the room and pulled up a chair. "Deal me in."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she heard Lily's quick footsteps in the hall. Damn.

"Are you trying to make your husband hate me?" She said flinging around Jordan's blood pressure cuff. "He said, no crypt, no trace, no autopsy!"

"Buzz kill." She said curving her body forward while she pushed of the table absently rubbing at her back. "The warden's on to me." After a few seconds, she turned to Lily. "Okay guard, I'm ready to go back to my cell now."

"We'll bring the game down, Duck." Nigel announced.

"No, you won't. Woody said BP, food and rest. Lights off rest." Lily ordered marching Jordan back down to her office.

"Maybe after snack and nap time I can play guys." Jordan called to them from the hall. She smiled back at Lily, "He called to check up on me didn't he?"

"Of course he did. Then he called me in a panic when you didn't answer." She snickered. "I told him you were asleep."

Lily watched Jordan take her blood pressure and write it down on a piece of paper for Woody.

_See? Perfect. I absolutely love you.-Me_.

It still surprised her sometimes how much she loved him. She shook her head at the paper, wondering what in her made her feel the need to write that now. _Hormones_. She thought to her self as Lily dutifully insured that she complied with Woody's wishes. Much to Jordan's dismay, she felt herself falling asleep. Damn him, knowing what she needed. Lily turned off the light and closed the door behind her.


	4. please tell me

This time he was slower on the turn towards her office. He made it without peril, smiling to see her light was off. He pulled off his wet poncho, coat, gloves and sweatshirt. His suit shirt was dry and still reasonably warm He stood up to drop his snow pants when his eyes fell on his name written in her hand writing taped to the door.

She left a note on the door? What? 'Do not dare come in here and tell me what to do?'

He unfolded it, read it and smiled, sliding the door half open and slipping in and easing onto the floor beside her. He pulled her hair out of the corner of her mouth before leaning over and kissing her. Her hands sipped of the couch and touched his knee. It was wet and cold.

"You're freezing." She whined her fingers recoiling.

"I'm sorry." He took her fingers and blew on them with his warm breath. "It's really bad out there." He pulled her up a little to slip in behind her. She winced, he froze. "What? Did I hurt you?"

"No." She exhaled uncomfortably. "My back is still sore, I got up too fast." Woody rubbed small circles in the spots that her hands had gone to as she grimmaced uncomfortably, she pushed back against him, pressing the back of her head into his shoulder. He kicked himself out of the snow pants he had on and eased his legs under her as he felt her relax a little more.

"Better." She whispered as he kissed her temple. "How bad?"

"Hum?" He hummed distracted as she ran her hands up and down his legs. Now they were just cold.

"The snow?" She squinted trying to see out the window.

"Let's put it this way," He said into her hair. "The plow had to drop me off on Park and Fourth.."

She turned around quickly and blinked at her husbands face. "That's five miles from here." Her hand went up to his cheek.

"Took me two hours." He kissed her hand. "It's bad."

"I should have stayed home." She tossed herself back against him.

"It wouldn't have mattered." He relented. "Anyway, I'm glad you weren't alone. I went by the house on a run, it hasn't been plowed at all over there."

"Oh wait, Woody!" The urgency of her voice startled him. "Two hours. I didn't take my.."

"Bug took it about twenty minutes ago." He soothed, hugging her shoulders, and rubbing his hands around the baby. "I brought you some clothes and stuff."

She started to ask why, before she realized what he was getting at. It was bad out there. They were staying here.

"Did you bring any--?" Before she could finish the statement he had whipped a small bag out of his shirt pocket, Sunflower seeds, her current pregnancy food. "You love me!" She exclaimed with glee.

"Salt-less, because I absolutely love you.." He warned her pulling them up from her grip just a little. She took them anyway, ripped them open with her teeth and poured a handful into her mouth, barely chewing.

She settled against him and smelled her hair. He felt better now safe, calm. What was he worried about anyway?

"Ooo! Ow!" Her back arched violently as her breath caught in her throat.

"Jordan?" He sat up stiffly wincing himself, not wanting to hurt her more.

"It's okay, it's just my back." Her voice was strained. "I need to stand up."

He supported her weight as she stood. He could feel his heart beating faster.

"Jordan you're scaring me." He announced in his most cautioning tone.

"It's okay. It's okay." She assured him through clenched teeth, until she got to her feet. Then her face said it all. Her lips parted slightly emitting a breathy high pitched cry as her eyes slammed shut. This time she did not reach for her back. "Woody." He jumped to his feet supporting her by the elbows and easing her back down to the couch. "Oh God." After a few more seconds she relaxed unclenching her fists and tossing her head back.

"Jordan, please tell me that was Braxton Hicks" He begged pushing her hair back off of her suddenly clammy face. He looked towards the window. "Please."


	5. Paging Doctor Hoyt

_

* * *

"Jordan, please tell me that was Braxton Hicks" He begged pushing her hair back off of her suddenly clammy face. He looked towards the window. "Please."

* * *

_

She looked and him with her eyes wide. "I.. I don't know. It was really strong."

He looked at his watch quickly, taking a deep breath to compose himself for her.

"Okay." He said softly, pulling her back down to him and tracing his thumb up and down the side of her face. "It's okay. I'm here." He felt her head nod.

"What did you do today? Did you get any body calls at all?" She asked, still breathing quickly, worriedly pulling at the cuff of his shirt sleeve. He pressed face into her hair, catching her fingers from his wrist and stroking them firmly.

"Nah, You know how it goes, we'll get them in the thaw." He shook his head a moment at the idea of the frozen homeless. "Did you guys get any?" He asked absently.

She shook her head, thinking of their card game.

"I helped dismiss grade schools. Answered some minor medicals, transported patients." She felt him squirm unconsciously when he talked about this.

"How long?" She asked tentatively. "Did um.. the minor medicals take to clear?"

He made an uncomfortable noise. "Everyone made it okay, Sweetheart."

"Woody. Tell me."

"The streets are probably being plowed right now, I can't really say." He lied.

"Woody." She sighed, pulling his name out into twice as many syllables then it called for. "Tell me."

He laced his hands in hers. "We were about five hours behind on calls." She tightened her hold on him. He pulled her as close as he could get her. "It might be longer now, more snow." He waited, smelling her hair and kissing her head. "Should I call?"

"No." She shook her head, feeling him let out the breath he'd been holding in. "It just happened one time. It's nothing."

"You want some water?"

"No, not yet, I don't want you to get up yet." They sat there in silence, with him drawing circles on her arm with his fingertip. He knew the next contraction was coming before she even gasped. He'd felt her arm grow tense under his touch. She grabbed his hands and buried her face in his shoulder as she started to whimper.

"Hold on to me." He whispered to her, turning his watch towards his face. Ten minutes_. Ten minutes? _He watched the second hand of his watch as she pressed her body against him, crying out. "Listen to me, I'll talk you through it. Try and relax your body, Jordan." He rubbed his thumbs against her clenched fists. "When you tense up you hurt more, remember?" He felt her hands soften for a second, until the pain intensified and her arms shot up frantically to his chest grabbing at his shirt. "Listen to me. Just like I told you, remember? Breathe in, really slowly. Good, now out slow. Slow Jordan, slow. That's it. Again."

He did this until he felt her body slow back down to normal. He looked at his watch. One minute, sixteen seconds. Oh my God. "Jordan, I have to make a call." She nodded as he started groping for his cell phone. She took hers from the end table and handed it to him. Lily was calling her name down the hall.

"I thought I heard you yelling?" Lily's eyes grew more alarmed when she saw the look on Woody's face as he slipped out from behind her. Jordan looked down for a second to collect her thoughts, then glanced at her husband pointing emphatically to the hall. _Right out here. _He mouthed to her. She smiled.

"I'm having, um.. some contractions." She said sheepishly wishing no one was here but Woody.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She exclaimed sinking down on the couch beside her friend. Jordan gave her that crooked smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, for the next seven minutes or so."

Woody came back into the room looking like he was about to panic, but Lily watched him sober up before he got with in Jordan's view. "They're going to get us on the list."

"Woody?" He was a horrible liar. Jordan knew too well that he was not telling the whole truth.

"It's going to be a while, Jordan." He sat down beside her. "But hey, remember what I read to you? You could be in labor for like twenty hours." She and Lily both shot him a look of disgust.

"I'm gonna go get Garret." Lily started to rise but Jordan pulled her back down.

"No, no, no, no." She said as both Lily and Woody looked at her like she was insane. "Please, I don't want to become the evening show at the morgue."

"But he's a doctor." Lily gestured dramatically with her hands. "You're going to need a doctor."

"Ah, but Lil, I am a doctor." Woody's head almost fell off his neck as it bobbed back. He snapped back to attention though when he heard the shift in Jordan's breathing. "Woods? Start talking."

"So I'm not supposed to tell them anything?" Lily had watched them for a few seconds in horror before sputtering. Jordan's eyes shot up at her, angry with pain.

"Tell them.. what ever you want.. just tell them I'm.. ahh…I'm not accepting… hhhmm.. vis-it-tors." She ground out the last word in a dark throaty grunt.

"What the hell's going on in here?" It was Tallulah, Woody's partner. She'd come with him from the 16th precinct. .

"Oh now it's a party." Jordan shouted before breaking into a high-pitched wail. "W.. Woody!"

"Okay, every body out for like-". he looked at his watch. "Sixty seconds." Jordan moaned at the idea of sixty more seconds. "Really, I mean it, out." He said firmly, standing up to show he meant business. Jordan pulled him back down to her by his tie.

"_Start talking_." She demanded.

Tallulah took Lily by the arm and pulled her out of the doorway closing it behind them. "This isn't good." She muttered.


	6. Morgue half time show

"Jordan, don't you think you should let Garret-?"

"Only if he can do your next prostate exam." She said firmly. "In front of the entire morgue staff." He winced, getting her point.

"Jordan-." Any doubt he had in Garret Macy had evaporated the second the reality of this hit him. He wanted Garret.

"There is everything we could possibly need here. Garret bought out half of the Greater Boston Medical Supply after Elaine died. He wanted to be ready for anything."

"We need a doctor to take a look at you." He said softly

"Great news. Your wife's a doctor." She said giving him a warning look.

"You are going to be busy." He said trying to keep the strain out of his voice. He watched his partner return to the room and shot her a panicked look out of Jordan's view. She tried to smile at him. _Shit_, Woody realized, _She's scared too. _

"Tallulah's a doctor, she can stay. Anyone who I'm married to, or who has a uterus, can stay."

"I'm a psychologist." Lu shouted, handing Woody a cup of water for Jordan.

"Great, you can take care of my husband then." Jordan said distractedly her hand becoming tighter against Woody's shirt. Woody took the cue.

They'd gone from breathing to humming to counting. Well he was counting, she was trying not to scream. Lu signaled for Lily to take her blood pressure. Woody tried to hold her still enough. "31….32…33…" Lily looked at Lu in alarm. Woody's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. "34.. 35….." Lu looked at him.

"Don't stop!" Jordan yelled at him, yanking on his tie again. He obediently started again. Woody used his free hand to gesture his thumb up inquisitively.

She nodded, mouthing the word _again. _He was starting to panic.They told him what could happen. She could have a seizure, go into a coma, lose the baby, have a heart attack. a stroke, die. He met her scared eyes with something he hoped was a confident look. She closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing.

"45.. 46.."


	7. step nine direct amends

"It's been four hours." Woody said softly. Garret took in the man's face, deciding he was remarkable calm.

_Well he is married to Jordan_. He thought.

"She's spending more time having contractions then time between them." He glanced back over his shoulder. Jordan had fallen into fitful bouts of sleep mingled with powerful contractions.

"Transition," Garret told him. "The real part will start soon." He watched Woody grimaced, like he wasn't sure he could handle 'the real part'.

She couldn't have anything for pain despite the over abundance of painkillers in the Medical closet. They didn't have a fetal monitor, there was no reliable way to watch how the baby was taking Labor. Her blood pressure was too big of a risk. They couldn't do anything but wait. Garret cursed himself for not having IV magnesium sulfate in the supply closet, no matter how ridiculous it would have been if he had. _Maybe if you hadn't have been drunk you'd have gotten some after Jordan got sick._ He growled at himself in his head.

The lights in her office were out. He could see Lily lying on the floor by Jordan. Woody stood in the door.

" Garret, I don't even know what I'm looking for when I look." Woody leaned towards him as he said this.

"Think mayonnaise jar." Garret told him.

Woody nodded. "That's what Lu said"

"Did her water break?"

"Two hours ago. It was perfectly clear."

"Good, great. Keep your eye on the blood pressure but-. Woody, the only way we can fix that here is to get that baby out"

"About that." Woody swallowed hard. "I mean if she can't--. If something should go wrong." He hated himself for having to ask this, Garret could tell. "You guys could.. I mean.."

"We have everything we need to do a crash c-section in autopsy one, Woody." Garret watched Woody nod, he leaned in closerand looked him in the eye. He wanted him to know he was sober and prepared for anything that could happen. He saw Woody's eyes relax a little and Garret smiled. "When Maggie was in labor with Abby, I just kept repeating 'women have been having babies in fields for thousands of years' in my head."

"I'm glad you're here." Woody said honestly looking down at his feet. "Even if that puts her at the bottom of the priority list" Garret wondered if the officer he'd talked to had actually laughed at him. They were in a medical facility surrounded by doctors. Garret was relived to see he would not hesitate to yell for them the second he even felt like Jordan, or their baby, were in trouble.

"Woody!" Jordan screamed suddenly out of the darkness. Before Garret had even looked back, Woody had disappeared through the closed door.


	8. We're really gonna do this

"It hurts!" Jordan screamed at Woody sweat dripping off of her hair.

Tallulah could not believe the amount of sweat that bathed her, bathed him. "I can't.. I can't.."

"Shh.. Yes you can.. yes you can, Sweetheart." He reassured her calmly.

If she had ever wondered for two seconds about what kind of a man her partner was, Lu Simmons knew she wouldn't ever again. He was amazing, strong and calm and comforting. Despite the fact, that each time she cried out his eyes teared up and he bit his lip.

Even though each time she briefly released her grasp on him, Lu saw how his hands shook. Each time he pressed his furrowed brow in to his wife's shoulder, Tallulah knew he was seeking her comfort.

What she didn't know was how he seemed to find it in her each time, despite her hysterics. His eyes quickly sought out hers and Lu gave him a reassuringly confident nod. He flashed her a bemused grin, knowing no one in this room felt confident.

"I wanna push!" Jordan yelled suddenly breaking everyone out of the monotony that this had somehow become. A brief wave of panic crossed Lu's features until she saw Woody's eyes taking in the room. "Woody, I need to.."

"Blow, Sweetheart. Blow instead." He told her quickly. "Lily take everything off the desk." He looked at Lu, who suddenly found herself nodding in understanding.

"I can't. I want.. I need to..." He took his face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Blow." He ordered firmly. She blew.

Lu moved Jordan's desk chair from the inside of the desk. She began grabbing the pillows and blanket off of the couch, as Lily frantically emptied the desk.

When she was done Woody wordlessly lifted Jordan to the desk and situated himself between her and the wall. He met Lu's eyes. They were really going to have to do this, and they were going to do it now.


	9. Reason for exsistance

She'd been pushing for what felt like was forever. Jordan wondered if she had lost all touch with reality now. Her own screams were like nothing she could have ever imagined before hearing them himself. She couldn't even believe they were coming from her body.

If she had been rational, she would have been proud of the way her husband had managed to keep everything under control. She would have developed a new appreciation for Lu Simmons who still always seemed to surprise her with her devotion.

However, she was in no way sane or rational. She collapsed against Woody vaugly amazed he was still supporting her weight. She sobbed at him incoherent, exhausted, irrational pleas for his help. Begging him to make this stop. He cooed at her sweetly, calmly, telling her that she was amazing, that she was strong.

She didn't feel strong. She felt like she was dying, she felt like she was loosing her thin grip on reality. She leaned her head into his neck and cried some more until the ferocity of her pain and need to push enveloped any semi rational conversation she could have had.

Her body reared up on it's own, and she pushed. She tried to hold on to the sound of Woody's voice, the tight grasp of his hands on the backs of her thighs, the feeling of his head pressed between her neck and shoulder.

* * *

"Okay, Okay rest." Lu had taken over now. Woody had some how become a part of Jordan, his only purpose in existing in that moment was for her. 

_What other reason have I ever had for existing? _He thought, figuring whatever that former reason, it had been an insignificant one.

"Breathe, Sweetheart. Take a few breaths." He said softly.

"I can't do this." She whimpered to him, looking up at him from the crook of his neck where her head had landed.

"You're doing it." He told her kissing her temple.

"Oh my God!" Jordan's body reared up again in complete agony. "Help me!"

"I'm right here." He pressed his hands into the backs of her thighs.

"Ready?" Lu started again."10-9-8.." Jordan cried out a little, Lu yelled louder. Woody shook, bracing Jordan's body. It was all that was keeping him from running down the hall for Macy. "Good Jordan, Good!"

"Make it stop. Woody, please make it stop!" She screamed into the air craning her head in an attempt to look at him.

"Jordan. You can do this. You're almost there." He kissed the side of her face. Her body spasmed again and he had to put his foot back to brace himself with the sudden force. She screamed his name again and he pressed his head into her shoulder blade, trying to keep himself together. "Push. Don't talk Jordan, Just push." He felt her knees come back further and her head and shoulders curl into her body. "Good. Good. That's it Sweetheart, push."

"Look up, Detective!" He didn't hear his partner calling, all he heard was Jordan. "**Hey Hoyt**! Look at your baby." Woody moved his head out from behind Jordan's shoulder and watched in a daze as his daughter was born. "One more time Jordan, one more time."

"One more, Sweetheart." He whispered to her. Her scream was almost hoarse now, his hands numb against Jordan's thighs as she bare down on the push.

In moments, she melted back into him shuttering and gasping. Woody was looking at his child.


	10. Dr Bug OBGYN

* * *

_In moments, she melted back into him shuttering and gasping. Woody was looking at his child._

* * *

"She's so little." Lily said softly. 

"She's not crying. Woody, why isn't she-?" Jordan looked at him, pleading as he turned her slowly, and eased her down onto the cushions Lu had left there.

"Waaahhhh!"

Lily was clamping the cord and quickly cutting her loose from her mother, just like Garret had told her to, looking back at Tallulah. She handed her to Woody who dropped down to Jordan's level. Jordan's eyes were huge, searching her daughters face.

"Told you, you could do it." He grinned at her, she touched his dimpled cheek on the way to touch her daughter. Woody watched as the baby opened her eyes. They were a wild blue, just like his, just like his mother's.

"I told you _we_ could do it." Her voice got quiet. She looked at him her eyes drifting and coming back to his. He knew that look, something was wrong. "Woody?" Her eyebrows scrunched at him in confusion. He looked at his partner, Lu was looking down her eyes moving rapidly. She was assessing the damage. He'd seen her do it a hundred times at a crime scene.

"Is there supposed to be this much blood?" He heard Lily say to Lu.

"Get Garret." Lu said quickly.

"NO!" Jordan shouted sharply.

Woody felt the stickiness under his shoes and looked down at the floor. Blood. It was everywhere.

Placental Abruption, he remembered from his readings. She was going to bleed to death, right here in front of him.

"Jordan, I'm sorry. I have to--." Woody started pleading, pressing his forehead into her shoulder firmly.

"Bug. I want, Bug." She whispered to him. Woody looked at Lily to see if she had heard her, she nodded.

Bug, the least threatening of them all. The least likely to ever speak of this moment again. The one that had never expected anything from her. The one that had saved her last time. The one would be able to think.

"Take her, have them check her." Woody ordered handing Lily the baby. Jordan's arm fell away.

She looked for Woody, her eyes were glassy. "The good news is we aren't still worried that my blood pressure might be too high." She grinned.

"Hang on Sweetheart, he's coming." He pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm gonna pass out." She told him calmly.

"No you're not." He ordered, her sounding like a little boy. Bug busted through the door.

"Oh my God!" He shook his head and looked up. "Get her to room one!" Woody grabbed her off of the desk and hurried down the hall.


	11. Motherless Memories

"It's going to be okay." He breathed laying her down on the table. The table for dead people. She would die on her own table, Woody thought in a moment of panicked irony.

"Lily get me some clamps, and sterile gauze, the thick stuff that we use in autopsy." Lily looked lost, frozen in her spot. "Lily now!" Woody made a motion towards where he knew were they were.

"Hey, No way, Farm boy." He froze, it had been **years** since he had heard that. "You're staying here." Lily had gotten her bearings, Woody looked back to his wife. "I need to.. I love you."

He tried not to think about what this meant for their baby, their little girl. He tried not to remember what growing up with out a mother was like.

"Shh, stop Jordan don't." He pleaded. "Please don't." He should have demanded Garret. He should have stayed home with her. He should have--.

"I would fall in love with you again in a heart beat." She said softly her lips brushing up against his sweaty face. His body ached. "It was all worth it."

"Please, Jordan, don't do this." He squeaked looking up at Bug.

"I'm gonna pass out." She said again. "If I don't wake up--."

"Stop it." He said sharply, rubbing his chin into her shoulder to comfort himself. "Don't do this to me."

"Promise me you'll find her a mother. Someone to take care of both of you."

"No." He said sternly, kissing her lips lightly to quiet her. "You take care of me."

"Lu would be my first choice but Matt will never..." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes rolled back again.

"Jordan!" He yelled at her quickly, her eyes shot back open. He stood up quickly rocking on his feet and casting a fleeting glance towards his daughter in the next room.

"Keep her awake, Woodrow." Bug yelled to him, snapping him back to his wife. He returned to her face. _Think Hoyt, think. Keep her here._

"She needs a name." He was using a stronger voice and wiping his tears off of her face. "Our little baby girl next door. " He had see Garret standing over her in trace with a stethoscope he was smiling down at her. Nigel was hovering by the door watching Bug.

"Hillary Clinton Hoyt." She grinned up at him watching him wince before she continued.

"She already has a name. I liked your choice, that's her name." She mumbled, still managing to make her 'got ya' face. Woody gasped a little. His smile looked odd with his tears.

"What! You said.." He sniffed, kissing her forehead. He didn't think she could see him anymore. His heart hurt.

"I was just messing with you, Farm Boy." She said softly turning into his cheek. "I like the way you say it."

"Hannah Emilia Hoyt it is then." He said softly into her ear. She smiled weakly.

"I need help!" Bug yelled towards his friend, Nigel crashed through the door. "Sorry Jordan."

"Tell him to be a gentleman." She said softly to Woody, he could feel her breathe on his cheek, as long as he had that he'd be okay.She'd be okay. "No hands below the waist."

"I love you." Her voice was so very quiet, far away. "You're my only constant."

"Jordan?" He squeaked, actually feeling her slipping away from him. "Please, stay with me. Please don't leave me, Sweetheart."

"You need to know that you've done everything right, always." That was it.

"Jordan. Sweetheart, please." She hummed at him. "Jordan?" Nothing.

"Oh God, help her." Woody staggered, almost falling over. Nigel pulled him back into a chair. Tallulah grabbed his shoulders and held him up, she was covered in Jordan's blood.

Woody gave it a panicked look running his hands across his own bloody sleeve in horror. "Oh my God, I can't. I can not. I need her."


	12. Am I?

"Hey Mommy." His warm voice filled her head. "Decided to join us, huh?"

She blinked at him, he was holding _her._

"I'm okay?" She stated it tentatively. _How in the hell-_?

"You sound surprised." He raised his eye brow as he moved towards her, adjusting the infant in his arms. She was so small.

"I am." Her eyes sparkled, as they fell on the baby. "She's alright?" He nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed and turning Hannah to face her mother. "She looks like the pictures of your mom, Woody." He nodded.

"Doesn't she? Her name fits her." He eased his arms over to her slowly. "Hold your daughter."

"I can't, I don't think I can even lift my arms. I feel like dead weight." He ignored her slipping Hannah into her arms. "I can't, I might drop her.".

"I've got you." He told her moving until he could cradle them both against him. She felt him kiss her forehead. "I've got you both." A nurse that Jordan hadn't seen until then came over and carefully readjusted the bag of blood hanging from the IV pole over her head.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to hold her." She breathed closing her eyes.

"I know." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "I know."

"Should I let them know?" The nurse asked him, chucking her thumb towards the hall.

"Please." Woody answered, nodding.

"Who's out there?" Jordan asked as the young woman slipped out the door.

"Everyone." He laughed.

"Have they seen her?" He nodded kissing her again.

"Dad and Seely cried." He shook his smiling face back and forth. "Who'd have guessed it would be the big burly ones."

"Seely?"

"Yeah, I thought Lu was going to throw him against the wall and do him right there at the nursury window." Woody laughed. "It was.. it was bizzare."

The door opened hesitantly, and Bug stuck half of his body through the door.

"If it isn't my personal physician." Jordan whispered smiling widely. He was still wearing his bloody scrubs. "You look like you just came out of field surgery, Hawkeye."

"So do you." He shot back.

"Everybody's heading out, they'll come back tomorrow when you've had some time to rest. I was hoping Lily could come in for a minute. If she doesn't see you awake and alive, I don't think she'll sleep tonight."

Woody smiled, nodding before Jordan even had a chance to think. Bug opened the door all the way and Lily walked slowly in, her eyes red and puffy. She looked at Jordan and started to cry again.

Jordan looked alarmed, she gently eased Hannah back to her father. Woody got up with the baby making room for Lily. Jordan reflexively reached out her arms and pulled her friend to her chest.

"Oh God, Jordan! That was so -!" She said pulling back after a few minutes.

"Tell Jeffery, I'm sorry I scarred you for life. " She smiled. Lily smiled softly at her before she made her way back towards Bug.

"I'm glad you're okay Jordan." She said softly.

_Am I? _Jordan wondered, feeling Woody looking at her. He'd caught her look of uncertainty. She could only think of one way Bug could have stopped the bleeding in time. She whispered goodbye as Lily slipped out of the room. She turned her head towards her husband, standing there holding their baby. Jordan mentally prepared herself for Hannah to be an only child.

"What?" Woody asked softly.

"Am I..? I mean did he have to do a..? I mean, how did he-?" She stopped as a slow smile spread across Woody's face he looked down at Hannah.

"You see? I told you. You didn't ruin it for her. Mommy's already thinking about your brothers and sisters. Yeah." He cooed at Hannah, before he looked back up at Jordan. "You're fine, Sweetheart." Jordan was surprised at how relieved that made her. "Apparently, Uncle Bug missed his calling." He was talking to Hannah again. "He should have been an OBGYN."

She had to laugh at that. Woody's face brightened with the sound of her laughter. She caught the sigh of relief that left his lips.

"Give me my baby." She said trying to sound bossy. She only sounded afraid. Woody slipped back over to her, laying Hannah in her arms. She grabbed his shirt as he started to step back, it was only then she noticed he too was wearing scrubs, she guessed his because his clothes were bloody. Her eyes scrunched up with this realization. He kissed her lips sweetly, bringing her back to the present.

"You're okay." He reminded her. Hannah stirred making tiny baby squeaks. "That's right, Princess." Woody told her.

"What did she say?" Jordan asked him, her eyes twinkling.

"She said she's okay too." Woody smiled. Jordan brought Hannah's tiny fingers to her lips and kissed them.


	13. His Nightmare

Woody laid his daughter back in the warm little oven like isolette, sliding back into bed with her. Her eyes were closed, he'd thought she drifted back off until she spoke.

"I'm so sor-"

"If you hadn't gone to the morgue this morning, you'd be dead." It was out of his head and into the room so fast he flinched. He swallowed hard putting his head on her shoulder. "Don't say you're sorry, Jordan." He swallowed again, harder. "You were nothing but amazing today."

"No." She told him softly. "Bug was amazing. Tallulah was amazing." She turned in his arms and looked at his face. "You were amazing. You _are_ amazing." She brought her lips to his and kissed him slowly. "I love you so much." Shesmileda little as his eyes filled quickly with tears.

"I was so scared, Jordan." The look of panic starting to form on his face intensified. "I-I couldn't have ever-. If I lost you I don't know how I-." She wrapped her hand around his head and pulled his face to hers until their foreheads were touching. "I just kept thinking about what its like, you know? What it would be like for Hannah. How we wanted her to have what we never did. I didn't think I could do it Jordan. Not without you. I know how it feels not having a-."

"Shh. Shh. I'm okay." He nodded against her, lifting his chin up and kissing her quickly. "It's over. I'm okay."

She moved her body so she could really hold him, feeling her own strength returning while his began to crumble. She traced her fingers along his face slowly until he closed his eyes pressing his lips together until they were white.

She'd tried, in those scary minutes, to tell him everything he would need to know for life with out her. Everything that their fathers had not gotten a chance to know. Keeping them trapped in the bitterness of their grief. Jordan moved her hands to Woody's neck and pulled him to her. He had saved her from that bitterness and in return she had somehow been able to save him. She had been lost for so long and then a long came a Wisconsin farm boy with his own losses to grieve.

He pressed against her and silently cried. Months of pent up fear and agonizing moments of truth poured out of him. Jordansmoothed herfree handover his face, wiping his tearsawayas they fell. He lookedlike a little boy, tucked underneith her arm. This experience would be his nightmare, the pain and the fear had already begun to leave her.

"It's okay, I'm here." She whispered calmly to him. "It's over now. It stops here. She's gonna have both of us. She's going to have me. You have me."

* * *

A/N There is one more chapter in this one. Then onto "Background" which I think will be really fun.

I can't believe you all thougth I'd kill Jordan. Are you kidding me.. okay so part of me wanted too a little.. but I couln't do that to Hannah and Woody.


	14. Familiar Awkwardness

A/N This is it for this one! I've started Backgrounds but it's harder than these since it deals with everyone and I don't write well for Bug and Nigel. So it will take me longer. It's the story behind the stories.. you'll have to wait and see.

Please continue reviewing.. and if anyone can give me tips on how to write for the morgue boys.. send me a line. Especially Bug. I made him into the silent hero.. but I have no idea now how to write from his perspective.

* * *

"She'll be cold Jordan. I wasn't thinking it's December." 

"Dad she'll be fine she's got one of those little fleece thingies over her car seat." Jordan mumbled watching Woody slip Hannah's arm into the puffy pink sleeve. It was a newborn outfit, but even at three weeks old, Hannah swam in it. This was all for Jordan's benefit anyway, Woody thougth..

"There." Woody said calmly, lifting her back up for them to see. He grimaced at the barrage of flash bulbs assaulting his eyes at that moment. "Hey, hey! Don't blind my kid."

Nigel rolled his eyes and took another picture, Woody protectively shielded Hannah's face as he tucked her in her car seat. He turned back to Jordan. He wasn't at all nervous about taking Hannah home, he'd had Hannah at home for two weeks now. He was; however, nervous about taking Jordan home. She was still pale. and although Woody knew she would never admit it to him or anyone else, she got tired incredibly easily.

"Ready?" Matt Seely huffed as he came around the corner. Woody looked up at him and nodded.

"Oh good, Hannah's secret service agent's here to help secure a route home." Bug quipped dryly, Matt smirked at him. Woody wondered why they were always on each others case.

"I'm just trying to be helpful." Matt said seriously looking at Woody. "Lucy's in the car. Here, help Jordan." He reached out his arm and Woody passed Hannah over to him. He didn't know when Matt Seely had become trustworthy. Woody knew he would throw himself in front of a train for Hannah. It was Lu and Matt that had stayed up at night with him while she cried. It was Matt that would take her when he could tell Woody felt like crying himself. It turns out Detective Matt Seely, resident jerk, was amazing with babies.

Woody looked at his wife, trying not to look nervous. She had cried when they left the hospital. He'd had Hannah to focus on, he didn't have time to think about what it must have been like for her after he left. He brought Hannah up everyday knowing, thanks to Lily, she would cry the second he and the baby were out of sight. He knew she was ready to come home, he wasn't convinced.

"Ready?" She nodded. He held out his hand and she used it for suppor t as she slipped off the bed and into the wheel chair. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not gonna break you know." She said trying to sound like she was joking and failing. He leaned down to her, meeting her eyes head on before kissing her lips. He saw her eyes flicker into a familiar expression, uncertainty.

"You're sure you want us all to come back with you?" Lily asked her for about the seventh time.

"Yes." She answered again. Woody knew why. It was a buffer between her and the baby. He and Matt exchanged worried expressions.

"Let's blow this joint."Seeely said holding Hannah's car seat up until he was looking at her. "Okay with you, Banana?"

"I guess that's better than Lucy." Bug quipped as he picked up Jordan's bag and followed Seely out the door.

Woody watched as Lily, Max and Nigel followed. He looked at Jordan until she looked away. He pulled her face back to him with his finger, still saying nothing, just waiting.

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped. He took his hand off of her chin weaving his fingers tightly into her hair and waiting. "It's.. I'm.." She swallowed and started to look away again when he brought his lips down or hers kissing her like he meant it.

"I love you, Jordan." He said firmly, his lips still brushing against hers as he spoke. "I know what's going on in that head of yours." He smiled at here.

"I'm glad someone does." She murmured. "Could you explain it to me?"

"No, but I can tell you that I love you and that Hannah and I need you at home." He watched her eyes carefully. "I know this was hard for you and that you feel out of place, because you're you." He grinned at her.

"And you're going to act like I'm a china doll because you're you." She countered. He snickered kissing her head.

"Ready?" She nodded at him, not knowing if she was ready or not.

"Let's blow this joint." He said in his best Matt Seely impression.She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled again. It was a start.


End file.
